greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters 2
Synopsis for "Dragon Hunt" Mr. Magnor, Mr. Cronan, and Mr. Osborne are arguing over what to do about someone snooping into their affairs. When Mr. Osborne leaves in frustration, Mr. Magnor reveals that several of their associates have been killed with a black arrow, meaning that their past has come back to roost. As Mr. Cronan leaves, he too is killed by a black arrow from the bow of a mysterious female archer. Elsewhere, Green Arrow attempts to tip-off the police to the nature of the Robin Hood Killer, providing evidence that the killer may be a woman. Together, he and the detective theorize that there is a military connection between the victims. Still the police aren't convinced that the Seattle Slasher is dead, to Oliver's annoyance. As he leaves, an officer inadvertently tips him off to Cronan's murder. After stopping a mugging, Oliver returns home to find that Dinah Lance has left to investigate a lead in the cocaine trade. Oliver sadly goes to bed alone, haunted by memories of her rejection of his marriage proposal, saying that she has no desire to have children. Before returning to his investigation in the morning, Oliver checks up on Dinah, but thinks better of revealing his presence. As Green Arrow, Oliver is surprised that it takes him little effort to come face-to-face with the killer herself. He threatens her with his bow, but she can see in his eyes that he isn't a killer. She fires an arrow past his head, and he attempts to subdue her, but he is overcome easily. Demonstrating her skill, the arrow that missed Oliver manages to strike her real target: a man on the street below. While recovering at home, Oliver overhears a newscast which indicates that the man he saw Dinah with earlier has been found dead in a dumpster. He investigates, and a bartender divulges that the man has connections with Magnor shipping. When Green Arrow stakes out the Magnor's place, he overhears that Magnor's men are responsible for the drug dealer's death. He also discovers where the man he believes has kidnapped Dinah is hiding. Dinah is being held and tortured in a warehouse on the docks by a man named Jankowski, wanting to know who she's working for. Oliver soon discovers them, and as Jankowski is about to do more damage, an arrow flies straight through his chest. As Oliver rescues Dinah, he notices that Shado, otherwise known as the Robin Hood Killer is fighting alongside him. Oliver gets Dinah to safety as the warehouse explodes. She apologizes for missing his birthday as Shado walks away. Appearing in "Dragon Hunt" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) *Jim Cameron Villains *Shado *Gregory Osborne *Kyle Magnor *Jankowski Only Appearance and *Ignatius Brown Only Appearance and *Charles Cronan Only Appearance and *Arlo Vickers Only Appearance and Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Seattle Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *This Issue is Reprinted in the Trade Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow:_The_Longbow_Hunters_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-the-longbow-hunters-2-book-two-dragon-/4000-28516/ Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters 02